powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Banban Akaza
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. At the end of the series and beyond, Ban was promoted to DekaFire as part of the S.P.D. Fire Squad, granting him new equipment and weapons. Design He wore red spandex with a large, black "1" on the left side, which extended over the entire left arm, except for the white gloves. His belt buckle held the S.P.D. emblem. His helmet bore the S.P.D. emblem over the Visor, with a rounded single shape in between the two. Biography Dekaranger Banban was a rookie on Planet Chambeena, who was promoted to the Earth Branch SPD after pursuing Diamantian Don Moyaida. During his time on Earth, he was made the leader of his team, though Houji would be left in charge during several situations. For once, he met Zoinaian Baytonin, whom had met Ban's ancestor but was tricked by Abrella into thinking the Dekarangers as invaders. He was given Doggie's D-Sword Vega for a moment and defeated the alien. During Dynamoian Terry X's attack, he witnessed Houji and Jasmine's recklessness when fighting the Alienizer that had injured Gyoku Rou, Ban's predecessor. Seeing the effect the case was having on the two, Ban tracked down Rou after forcing information on Rou's location from Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O using unconventional means. Ban and Rou returned to Earth and, after being reminded to keep their emotions at bay, Hoji and Jasmine, along with the other members of Earth branch, defeated Terry X. Afer Rainian Agent Abrella had invaded the DekaBase and attempted to use it as a weapon to destroy Space Police branches, Ban and his teammates fought against Abrella's forces of escaped criminals and finally deleting him for good. Gyoko visited Ban and recruited him in the Fire Squad, which Ban accepted, causing him to leave the Earth Branch's SPD but not his bonds with his former teammates. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Ban returns to help his old team when Jasmine gets kidnapped though he's on the search for Agent X at the time. During his time with FireSquad, he gained a upgrade called DekaRed Battlizer, where the modified Murphy becomes a suit of armor and powerful sword for him to use in the fight. He was at odds with Kai Ozu/MagiRed, the Sentai Red of Magiranger. But eventually, the two manage to settle their differences and finally taking down the agent. While the Sentai teams celebrating their victory, both Ban and Kai showed each others' crush, with Houji asked him if Ban "popped the question" to her. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Ban fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Judgement Pirates After Kruger and the Gokaigers defeated a Zangyack Action Commander that was a wanted Alienizer, Ban met up with them and informed them that the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates were free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger had shown to the pirate. Farewell Space Pirates After the final battle with the end of the Zangyack, Ban and his team regained their powers, resuming their duty as Dekarangers. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ban, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting Bat Fangire. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront . After was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After Ten years after his battle against Abrella ended, Ban was given another upgrade in his DekaRed suit and wears an entirely new uniform instead of the regular one he used in his early days. After his former commander Doggie Kluger allegedly became an Alienizer, Ban returned to Earth to investigate the case. Ban, along with Umeko, visits Jasmine who has a son with Hikaru Hiwatari. Ban convinces her to return to work with the case in which she thinks twice. Ban also uses his Fire Squad license to disguise Carrie while the real Carrie is bought to the Dekabase in a remote planet in order to protect her as being witness to her dad's murder. At the same time, he is about to discover the truth about the Neo Dekarangers, Assam and Mugi, being working with an Alienizer. As Carrie, he is being handcuffed by Assam and Mugi and they bought him in a warehouse before Umeko discovers them. By surprise, Ban reveals himself after wearing off his Carrie disguise and he, alongside Umeko and the original Dekarangers to battle Assam, Mugi and Kight Reidlich, who reveals to be the mastermind behind the framing of Doggie Krueger and the murderer of Carrie's father. After Tetsu, piloting the Dekaranger Robo, destroys the giant Clone Abrella, Ban and the team proceeds to battle Assam, Mugi and Kight, until Kight uses Assam and Mugi to power himself up. Doggie later shows up to lend Ban his D-Sword Vega and he uses it to destroy Kight once and for all. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=18487 Afterwards Ban decides to leave before he got too accustomed to being back on Earth, but reminds the others that while they may be apart, their hearts will always be one. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Off meets MagiRed.]] DekaRed was the first Sentai Red to have a Hand-Off to his successor at the end of his final episode. MagiRed appears before DekaRed, by a stark black background through a spark of fire. Both Rangers give each other a high five, and turn their attention toward the viewers. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Ban's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Ban in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger .]] The unofficial Sentai series Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger starts off with die-hard Super Sentai fan Nobuo Akagi daydreaming that he is Ban, with red duct tape around his legs and the SPD logo taped to the back of his jacket, covering the logo of where he actually works, which ironically has the same acronym (Sasaki Ponpoko Delivery), in an attempt to resemble Ban's uniform. The tape is promptly ripped off by his boss when he walks in, addressing her as Umeko. In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the first episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Banban is my favorite Dekaranger!" After becoming AkibaRed, discovering that his new position as leader of the Akibarangers is actually a delusion, Nobuo bumps into Ryuji Sainei - Ban's actor - who is dressed in his SPD uniform as he is on his way to a press conference for the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD. When Nobuo becomes disillusioned, he sees a DekaRed who speaks to him in signs and snaps him out of it with the same drop kick Ban used to snap Hoji out of it in Dekaranger. What Nobuo didn't know was that the DekaRed he saw was actually a suit actor paid by Hiroyo Hakase. An delusion DekaRed later appears during the battle of Akibarangers and Team Evil Stemer Corporation and encourages Akiba Red. He grants the Akibarangers the Dekarangers' Inordinate Power, transforming into the Deka Wapper, allowing the Akibarangers to defeat Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi. DekaRed reappears leading his five-man team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Boukenger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. as Abrella.]] When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she appears as Rainian Agent Abrella in her version of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. She is seen defeating DekaRed. Net movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Banban Akaza/DekaRed: to be added :Banban Akaza/DekaRed SWAT: to be added :Banban Akaza/DekaRed Battlizer: to be added DekaRed SWAT (Dice-O).jpg|DekaRed SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O DekaRed Battlizer (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaRed Battlizer as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base DekaRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In the case of DekaRed, his SWAT, Battlizer and Fire Squad modes are avaliable as well. Personality Nickname, , although Jasmine has called him "Ban-chan" on one occasion. He was training in space until he was assigned to the Earth Unit. He has a chaotic, but fiercely loyal and friendly personality. However, ever since his enlistment in the Fire Squad, Ban had grown matured and seemed to have cold outlook. Irritates Houji by calling him "aibou", which translates to "buddy" or "partner". He has a special martial arts technique called Juu Kun Do when he blends his martial arts skills with his dual guns. Ban also has a sword technique called Azaka Style: Raijin-Ken passed down by his ancestor. Ban rides in Machine Doberman with Jasmine when patrolling. In the series finale, Ban joined the SPD Fire Squad as a new elite officer. In both of the Dekaranger teamups, Ban notably had initial trouble in getting along with the red ranger members Ryouga and Kai from the Abaranger and Magiranger teams at first, which lead to an argument, until they bonded with him seeing how similar their goals were. Ban also called Kai "aibou" in the team-up, his affectionate term usually reserved for Hoji, much to the latter's annoyance. When he appeared Gokiager Ban has become more reserved. In 10 years after Ban is much more warm and friendly lacking his previous hostile nature and his relationship with Houji is much more warm and better compare to their early days and the two are shown to be good-on terms with each other. DekaRed - Fire Squad= After 10 years of employment in the Fire Squad, Ban was given an upgrade in his DekaRed suit which granted him a red vest that appears to be identical to his SWAT mode armament except for the reversed color scheme.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=18509 ::Arsenal * Fire Squad License * Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initiates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Sword Vega (loaned from Kruger) }} - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 1 Arsenal * SP License * Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initiates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Revolver - Battlizer= Arsenal * Fire Squad License ** DekaRed Battlizer - Deka Wappa= In order to help the Akibarangers, the imaginary DekaRed transformed into , the Ludicrous Power of the Dekarangers. The Deka Wappa is a modular weapon in the form of handcuffs. It can be separated in two pieces to act as dual claws, as well as just have one side open to grip opponents in place. }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Banban Akaza's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as DekaRed. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on two occasions. *Don became DekaRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers traveled to the past and fought against Shitari of the Bones and his Gedoushu during the Goseigers' team-up with the Shinkengers. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Sugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Gai became DekaRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers fought against Basco's Gokai Red Ranger Key Clone while Marvelous was incapacitated. The Dekaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet DekaRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Banban received his key and became DekaRed once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Dekaranger Zyudenchi which bears the likeness of DekaRed is part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. - Appears as an SG Ressha. The actual ToQ Ressha is likely based off of DekaRed's personal vehicle Patrol Striker; should it replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it would most likely form ToQ-Oh Dekaranger Robo. }} Red Spirit As the twenty-eighth Red, DekaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. While being binded by Time Demon God Chronos, AkaRed recreated DekaRed's D-Magnum for Bouken Red to use against Chronos. Behind the scenes Portrayal Banban "Ban" Akaza is portrayed by . As DekaRed, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Ban is renamed Tan, while his Ranger designation is S.P.Red. Etymology His family name contains the kanji , symbolizing his position as DekaRed. His first name, Banban, is a reference to "bang", the onomatopoeia for gunfire, which also referring to him as a Juu Kun Do practitioner. Notes *Ban was the first Sentai Red Ranger to have a Battlizer, which was made originally for Power Rangers. *Ban's family name is derived from . *He is the only male Dekaranger of the main 5 to appear in Gokaiger. **He's also the only Imaginary Legend to have his actor return physically in Akibaranger, although Ban doesn't appear unmorphed in the episode (Ryuuji Sainei appeared as himself and voiced Ban morphed). Bouken Red's actor Mitsuomi Takahashi only voiced his character and Red Hawk's actor Kotaro Tanaka didn't appear at all. *Ban's actor Ryuji Sainei also voiced Jack Landors/S.P.D Red Ranger who's Ban's Power Ranger counterpart in the Japanese Dub of Power Rangers SPD. See also *Jack Landors, Ban's main Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: SPD **Sky Tate, Jack's successor who also wore Ban's suit **Bridge Carson, Sky's successor who also wore Ban's suit External links *DekaRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaRed SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaRed Battlizer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaRed at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaRed SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaRed Battlizer at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers